Heir of The Pharaoh
by CudlyBufalo15
Summary: Lost 1000 in the future during the year 3017, without a clue what to do. Almost state duel monsters champion, and heir to the pharaoh's power. Karter Moto must decide what to do in the face of opposition as he struggles to uncover what happened to him. Whilst also defending the Earth from a threat not seen since his father Yugi Moto, defeated it last. Rated M for Violence and Gore
1. Chapter 1: The Tournament

"Son, I know you can do this, but just remember. That card must not be used. Its power is more than the people here are ready for, save it for when you are duelling in the champion's league." Yugi Moto Embraced his son before leaving the room.

Karter Moto, was standing in the standby room of the state Duel Monsters championship. And having just qualified for the Championship match, his nerves were catching him. What if he let his father down, what if he dishonoured his name?  
No he thought to himself shaking his head. I am the son of Yugi Moto, King of Games. I will win, I only have to believe. I will believe, the heart of the cards will guide my hand. And then I can't lose.

Karter looked towards the door. "Thanks Dad. I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know." Yugi Moto said before leaving his son to prepare for his match.

* * *

The tournament announcer sat smug in his chair above the stadium. Very soon the two final duellists would walk out into the stadium. When that happened he could announce the beginning of the final match. When that happened something interesting might actually happen.

He looked to the tournament sponsor beside him. "How much longer do you think they will be, all this sitting is boring me."

The sponsor looked up. "Your wait is over, look. They are coming."

Bouncing to his feet the announcer shouted out, "Here they come, to my left, Raiku the defending champion. And to my left, Karter son of the King of Games himself, Yugi Moto."

The crowd roared with excitement as the duellists reached the centre of the stadium and shook hands. As they broke contact the lights focused on each of them, trailing them to where they stand as they duelled.

"Finalists, insert your decks into the deck holder and stand by for hologram generation"

Raiku and Karter placed their decks in the Kaiba corp duel disks, as the hologram projectors roared to life on either side of them.

"You know the protocol, but just too be sure I will repeat it for you now. You will each begin with 2000 life points in according with the state championship rules. Other than that, we are playing by the battle city standards. And remember, the loser will fork up their rarest card to the winner. Begin!" The stadium roared with the sound of the announcer's voice.

Karter drew five cards from his deck, even as his opponent did, then waited as his Life Point counter hit 2000. The opening move was made by Karter, in his hand he held: Dark Magician, Kuriboh, Shadow of Eyes, Celtic Guardian and Garuzies. He began by drawing a card, the card he had pulled from the deck was E Hero Clayman.

"All right." Karter called to Raiku. "I'll begin by laying one card face down." Karter placed his shadow of eyes face down on his duel disk. "And I'll also play Celtic Guardian, in attack mode."

However as Karter went to place his Celtic Guardian on his duel disk, a loud explosion could be heard. Lard segments of the stadium roof collapsed and fell onto the crowd. A second explosion went off above Karter. As the shrapnel flew he felt a searing pain enter his left arm and temple, before he fell to the ground.

"This is an emergency, please everyone quickly exit the stadium through the nearest exit." The announcer could be heard screaming as he ran.

Shaking to clear his head from the pain, Karter stood. His left arm was numb, his left temple leaking a stream of blood through his hair, and across his face. Other than that he thought he was all right.

"Help me." Raiko called to Karter from under a pile of rubble near Karter.

Karter looked around for the source of noise, his head buzzing with static. "Hang on I'm coming."

Karter ran to where Raiko was, and went to pull some rubble of hi. However as Karter neared Raiko he collapsed and all was black.

* * *

"Can you save him."

"No. His injuries are too extensive, we simply do not have the knowledge or technology to heal these kinds of wounds."

The voices continued to talk to each other as Karter lay there. He could not see anything, and did not know where he was. However by the way the people were talking, Karter guessed he was in a hospitable, but was hurt? Was it him? Unsure about what was happening Karter continued to listen.

"Are you sure you can definitely not save him." Thar sounded like Karter's father Yugi.

"Yes Mr Moto, we are sure. I am sorry."

That second voice was unfamiliar to Karter, that must be the doctor Karter thought to himself. So what were they talking about, it sounded as if someone was dying, but if Yugi was there, then wouldn't I be the patient. Karter pondered this for a second before realisation dawned.

"I am dying aren't I." Karter weakly croaked. "I heard you talking."

"Not necessarily." Someone said, a new voice this time, someone female with an accent.

"Ishizu, is that you." Gasped a pleading Yugi.

"Yes my pharaoh, it is I. Now you must listen to me. Your son is more important and more powerful than you know. My millennium necklace shows me an event in the future where evil will again arise to threaten the world. We must save your son, as he must be the one to stop it. You see, fate is destiny is again repeating itself."

"But….. sigh…..If it will save Karter I will do it."

"Ok. You must use your powers to seal your son's spirit inside of a millennium item, that will preserve his spirit until he is ready to awaken. Then I will take his body and prepare it for burial in a way that it will be preserved waiting for his spirit to re-join it. Am I clear."

"Yes, but how will this save my son and the world, and where would we acquire another millennium item with which to seal him in." Yugi sat down, his last hope crushed.

"This event that will come, won't happen for 1000 years, by separating your sons spirit and body, they can both be preserved. And then when the time is right, the descendants of those we choose to guard his tomb will connect his spirit and body together. He will awaken unaware that anything happened, and not a day older than he is now. And as for the item, I have with me an ancient crystal. This crystals properties make it exactly like a millennium item. So we will seal him in the crystal, until a new millennium item can be fashioned to house him. We can then fuse this new item with the crystal. "

"I see, but what about me. How will I guide him?"

"Your spirit already resides in the puzzle with Yami, my pharaohs. So when you die you will both be sealed inside. We can have the puzzle sealed in your son's tomb until the time he awakens, once you die if you would like. "

"So I can guide him from within the puzzle, just Yami guided me."

"Exactly."

Karter slowly began to fade. His meagre strength no longer enough to sustain any longer. As the sound around him faded to a blur all became silent.

* * *

 **Me: No I have not currently seen all of the Yugioh anime. However I am watching it. Please review, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. More chapters are coming. And please don't judge, this is my first public released story. So I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

[500 years before present]

The stone cavern was extremely hot. In the 500 years since the Pharaohs heir's body was sealed away from his spirit, technology had come far. However, the faithful family line chosen to protect the Heirs tomb still used the stone cavern. Yet anyone who walked in there would see computers and workshops scattered around. In fact the vast majority of the stone caverns walls had electrical cables running through them, and wireless signals were transmitted everywhere.

"Is it ready?" Asked a tall female character as she walked in.

"Yes lady Ishtar, the Millennium brain was finished this morning."

The millennium brain was the name of the millennium item being made to house the Pharaohs heir. It was essentially a golden microchip which would be fused with the gem, and a mass of golden wires. The chip would be implanted into the heir's brain, and the wires fused with every nerve in the airs body. This millennium item was created thus, as it was going to counter the severe brain and nervous damage the heir had sustained during the explosions.  
For, unknown to the heir at the time, he had sustained life threatening injuries from the shrapnel of the explosion. His arm had been shredded into ribbons, far beyond repair. And his brain. His brain had been partially impaled by shrapnel that sliced through his temple. During this path to his brain the shrapnel, has also severed the nerves to his left eye, and sliced open the back of that same eye.  
So the goal of this Millennium brain. Was to be connected permanently to the air, and due to its functions it would correct the faults and replace the damaged parts of his body.  
Then Lady Ishtar. She was the oldest child of Mohan Ishtar, the current guardian of the heir's tomb. And so it would be until the heirs awakening, that the Ishtar family would be his guardians.

"Good, store it in the security vault until the time comes." Lady Ishtar walked back through the entrance she had come through.

* * *

[Present Day]  
The world had changed since the time of Yugi Moto. Now the world's continents had new names, the country borders had changed. All in all it was a new world. And on the roof of the Kaiba core building in what is now the United Nations of Cerebrum, stood a cloaked figure.

"It is done my master." A second figure said striding up beside the first.

"Good, you may go now." The second departed the way he came, leaving the first figure alone on the roof.

Soon. Soon the world will be mine he thought to himself. All will belong to me and I will rule all, the new king. The new Pharaoh.

* * *

Inside the heirs tomb all was chaos. The news that the second vault the Ishtar family guarded, the Millennium vault had just been broken into had circulated. All of the Guardians were waiting for their head figure Jocammo Ishtar to arrive to give them their instructions. However when he was not forthcoming his daughter Elenna Ishtar arrived.

"My father was killed at the Millennium vault. Nothing but his life was taken, however… on the wall….. a message was…. written in my father's blood." Elenna collapsed to the floor sobbing. "They're coming here next."

"It's time then, the threat the heir was sealed to face has arrived. David." The senior guardian gestured to a young boy. "Fetch the Millennium Puzzle and the Pharaohs body."

As David ran off down a tunnel to another chamber of the tomb, the Senior Guardian moved to the Sarcophagus that contained the heir's body.

"Bring me the Millennium Brain, and the Millennium Necklace." The Senior Guardian requested to another nearby young boy.

As the Guardians rushed about the Heirs tomb preparing for is awakening, and preparing for the arrival of this Threat. No one seemed to notice that Elenna was still collapsed on the floor crying for her father.

"All right, the time has come."

The guardians had lain the Heirs body on a medical examination table. The millennium brain was on the table to his left. Also on the table beside the heir, was a mechanical arm, and mechanical eye, which would replace one ones he lost during the accident.  
As the Guardians medical groups were preparing for what was to come, the boy sent for the Pharaohs body and the tow Millennium items had returned.

"Thank you Paul." The senior guardian said to the boy as he ran off. "Elenna, come here please."

With the assistance of two Guardians Elenna stood up off the floor and approached the Senior Guardian. As she reached him, he handed her the Millennium Neclace.

"Put this on, only take it off when you have to. It was your fathers, and has been passed down the Ishtar line for generations, and now it falls to you. You will need it."

"What do you mean I will need it?"

"I will explain later, but now I need to focus on the goings on involving the Pharaohs Heirs Awakening."

A high power laser had been brought over. As the medical crew powered they marked incision locations across the Heirs bare body, for where the components of the Millennium Brain would be inserted. The lines traced each of his nerves, and an incision mark was placed on his forehead to insert the Brains Micro Chip.

"Firing laser."

A beam exited the laser and an incision was made on the Heir's forehead. The two sides were pulled apart by mechanical arms, and the medical crew inserted the Microchip, connecting multiple micro wires from the chip to every part of the Heirs brain.

"Chip in place."

The laser again fired, and for the next hour the medical squad made incisions in the Heirs body and inserted the golden wires. And then finally the wires were all in place, and the incisions were closed up, excluding the incision made on the Heirs forehead.

"Wires in place."

"Begin attaching the arm and eye."

The Medical squad pulled some wires from the top of the mechanical arm, and they connected them to the wires extending from the Heirs arm. At the same time, wires and optical cords were being pulled out of the Heirs empty eye socket, and connected into the mechanical eye. Once both items were connected to the wires, they were fitted firmly in place.

"Bring the lens for the eye."

A glass lens made to match the Heirs authentic eye, was brought forth and fixed firmly to the mechanical eye, so that both eyes appeared real.

"Eye completed."

"Good." The Senior Guardian Said. "Connect the wires into the Micro Chip."

So the wires were all plugged and connected into the microchip, until scans on the microchip showed the full circulatory circuit that had been implanted into the Heirs body.

"Millennium Brain assembled."

"Commence final step." Came the last order of the senior Guardian before he moved to the next bench, taking most of the medical crew with him.

The remaining medical crew members, procured three syringes and a drip from a medical trolley next to them. They firstly injected the three syringes into the Heirs body. These syringes contained a fluid that would circulate the Heirs body reviving all of his vital organs and bodily functions. Then the drip was inserted into is arm, and attached to a bad of blood. The blood had been extracted from the Heir 1000 years previously and had been grown, so that it could be infused back into him.  
Finally, another machine was brought over. It was placed over the Heirs body, and activated. As soon as it was activated a ray of Gamma energy was fired at the Heirs body fusing the Millennium Brain with his body.

"Heir conditioned for awakening." Confirmed one of the medical squad as she activated the drip infusing the Heirs blood back into him.

"Activating Yugi Moto." The Senior Guardian Called out, from where he had just activated the cyborg body, created for the two inhabitants of the Millennium Puzzle.

The cyborg which was the spitting image of the Yami Yugi form the Pharaoh and Yugo formed when combined, vibrated as it powered up, and a junior Guardian placed the Millennium Puzzle around its neck, releasing the souls of Yugi and Yami to control it.

"Where am I?" A confused Yugi spoke through his new cyborg body.

"Pharaoh, Yugi, we have attached your Puzzle to a cyborg body to give you a physical form in this world." The Senior Guardian responded.

"Ok, and where is my son, Karter."

"The Heir is under lock down, as we await his awakening."

"Why did something go wrong?" Yugi stood up, beginning to panic.

"No, he has been prepared for awakening, we are just waiting for him to come to. However."

"What? However what?" Stumbled a flustered Yugi as his panic rose.

"You cannot be allowed to see him, your cyborg body and his brain have been linked. So you can still communicate with him, but our ancestor Ishizu Ishtar, left orders to keep you and the Heir separate, in the ancient documents."

"WHAT! Not allowed to see my own son." Roared Yugi, his panic turning to rage.

"Yes, I am sorry to say that is the case. At least until your son has fulfilled his destiny and saved the world, anyone from his past must be kept out of contact with him."

Inside of Yugi's mind, Yami stepped forward.

"Yugi, you must see that this is for the best."

"But Yami, my son, they would keep me from my son."

"Remember Yugi, your son has according to Ishizu inherited my power. Which means he is this world's only hope. It is hard, but we must let him go. For the sake of the world."

Returning back to the physical world, Yugi again confronted the Senior Guardian.

"Fine, if that is how it must be, then so be it."

* * *

My head, Karter thought to himself as he stirred. What happened to my head.  
Inside Karter's head, an inferno roared, searing his mind, his conscience his very soul.

"Wake up, come on, Wake up."

Some external voices. Karter thought as he continued to stir, I wonder what they are saying. And then as Karter's eyes cracked opened, a spectrum of vivid colours flooded into his view. Bright lights, temporarily blinding him, and forcing his eyes back shut. When he again opened his eyes, squinting at the light, Karter could see stone walls and masses of strange machines and objects everywhere.

"How are you feeling." A voice to his left asked him.

"Agh!" Screamed Karter clamping his hands on his ears, as the sudden noise rendered like thunder in his ears.

The voices around Karter suddenly died down to silence. The silence stretched out, giving Karter time to accustom himself back into the world.

"How are you feeling, eh… Karter…. Is it?" That same voice asked him.

"What?... What happened to me?" Karter responded looking around confused.

"In short, you died. Or at least you were dying. However it was destiny that brought that upon you. It was the cause that forced our ancestors t….."

"Enough." The Senior Guardian commanded. "Let the boy recover."

"But I want to know. What happened to me?"

"You were critically injured and your body was mutilated. So our ancestors sealed your soul in a Millennium artifact, and preserved your body. We have just finished successfully fusing the Millennium artifact which we call the Millennium Brain to your body, and repaired your destroyed body parts."

"Wait, your ancestors? Did you say your ancestors?" Karter asked, shocked at this.

"Yes our ancestors."

"What year is it?"

"It is the year 3017. Just over one millennium since you were sealed. Welcome to New Earth Karter Moto."

* * *

 **Me: Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter. I have not yet seen the 3-5 seasons, but am working my way through them. Some duels will be featured in the next battles, If there are cards you want to see used, please send reviews with the cards names, and I will include them. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3: Invasion

Outside of the Heirs tomb, six black clad figures streaked through the night, stopping only at the door to the tomb.

"This is it." Called the leader. "Take down the door."

The five other cloaked figures rigged the door before standing away. BOOM! As the explosives went, the door imploded soaring backwards down the tunnel. Without one word the figures entered through the empty doorway.  
Once inside they paused to adjust their eyes to the artificial light inside the tomb, before proceeding further into the unknown depths of the tomb. Before the tunnels stretched on for what seemed and endless distance, but these figures knew full well, that the Heirs Guardians would not make it easy. No a person who entered this tomb without a map, or knowledge of which tunnels led where, would wander endlessly lost within the labyrinthine the tunnels formed. Fortunately this particular group had the foresight to remove a map from its keepers dead fingers before they came.

"Which way sir." The rear guard asked as the group reached a fork.

"Jocammos map indicates we go right, then left, left again then right." The figures turned to the right and continued their flight to their goal.

* * *

"Elenna, get over here now!" The senior guardian called.

"Yes sir." Replied Elenna tripping up on a loose cord in her haste.

"Take the Heir and get out of her, use your fathers secret passage. No go, don't look back, and don't wait for survivors."

"But Sir?"

"Go, no one will survive this, now GO!"

Elenna scrambled across the equipment covered desks over to where Karter sat on his bench.

"You're are the Heir right?" Elenna stuttered as came to stop before Karter.

"Yes. What of it?" Karter asked, his black mood showing through his words.

"We have to go, some people are coming. They killed my father, and they will kill us to. So please come with me, I will get you out of here." Elenna grabbed Karter by his wrist and half pulled half guided him across the room.

"Elenna! Wait." A short Guardian ran across the room holding a 20X40 cm metal box that was 12cm high.

"Karter…. Your name is Karter isn't Mr Heir sir?" The guardian stumbled to Karter.

"Yes."

"Take this, inside is a collection of Duel Monsters cards that over the last Millennium, we the Guardians have compiled for you when you arrive. Inside you will also find you old deck, and a copy of the most recent Duel Monsters Rule variations." He paused for breath. "So much has changed since you were last conscious, other than Duel Monsters I mean. So be careful, and I wish you luck."

"Th…Th..Thank you." Karter stumbled, as this simple act of kindness, suddenly broke his dark mood. As if it paid for what he had lost.

"Elenna, take care, and make sure you never leave his side. He will need your help." The short guardian turned to go. "Oh, and Elenna. Don't forget to show him all the new functions his mechanical body has." The short man dashed off leaving Karter and Elenna to their escape.

* * *

The six cloaked figures had arrived inside a large circular cavern. It was evident that masses of technological gear had recently been removed from the cavern, and there were traces of large objects having been dragged along the ground. All the paths lead to a door on the opposite side of the chamber. However even without the paths it was easy to tell where everything was happening. On the other side of the door loud noises and the sounds of a multitude of people trying to talk at once could be heard.

"They know we are here." Remarked the leader of the cloaked figures. "And they are scared."

"Well boss who wouldn't be." A short thin man behind the leader sniggered. "I mean after all, you did completely annihilate their leader."

"Well I suppose I did, didn't I." The leader agreed. "Take the door down."

Once again the five figures scrambled around their leader, rigging explosives to a door. Once they were satisfied with their work, they ran back to where their leader stood.

"Detonate it." The cloaked leader ordered.

"My pleasure

* * *

CRACKA-KA-KA-KA-BOOM!

"Ahhhh." Screamed Elenna as the floors trembled and walls shook.

"That was a bomb!" Karter exclaimed, helping Elenna to her feet.

Elenna and Karter stood still for a moment. Waiting. Listening. Hoping for a sound or a sign, that someone had survived the explosion, but nothing came.

"Elenna, we must go." Karter tugged on Elenna's arm, but she was frozen solid.

"M..m..m..m..my. My. My friends." Elenna stuttered, as the pain from the loss of her father returned tenfold.

"Elenna!" Karter screamed. "Their sacrifice must not be in vain. They saved me and are as much family to me as to you now. We are united in loss, but only you know the way out of her. You must show me. You must come, or we are both going to join the others in the next world." Karter paused as Elenna looked up. "And I don't know about you." He continued in a softer voice." But I am not ready to die yet."

Elenna slumped in defeat before rising to her feet. Relying on Karter for support, she looked around at the walls of the tunnel they were in.

"You're right, we must escape."

"Then lead on." Karter followed Elenna as she made her way down the tunnel.

Left, right, left, left, right, left, right. The tunnels wound round and round, up and down. Karter knew without a doubt, that if Elenna was not there to guide him, he would have surely become lost and died. Then there was the other fact, how long did Elenna and the guardians train to memorize these tunnels.  
It's insane Karter thought to himself as he pondered this.

"We're here." Elenna pointed a set of small wooden doors, just high enough to let the two of them pass through side by side.

* * *

As the doors imploded, pieces of machinery were lifted from the floor and launched around the room. Sections of the chamber even caved in or cracked from the explosions force. Out of the original guardians, only 50 percent had survived unscathed. The rest, whether they were partially incinerated, splattered on the walls in a shower of gore by airborne machines, or just thrown around, were on the floor dying, or in great pain.  
25 percent of those who were injured had died instantly, the rest were no longer able to help in any productive way.

"Salvage whatever you can, we have to move now. Elenna and the Heir should have left by now, so now we move. Take as many wounded as you can." The Senior Guardian rushed around yelling orders.

As the guardians made a scramble for everything they needed to take, the wounded crawled to anyone who could help them leave.

"BANG!"

The Senior Guardian slumped to the floor with a hole in his forehead. As his corpse hit the floor in a pool forming from his blood, the screaming began. The guardians began to panic, and those who were able dropped what they had and made a run for the nearest exits, the wounded. Well lets just say the wounded were trampled and pounded to the ground by the people rushing for an exit. The wounded that survived the stampede were left, crawling to a door as a group of six black cloaked figures walked in.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!" The wounded still crawling fell dead still as there mangled corpses felt the cold sting of bullets penetrating their flesh, ending their lives.

"Boss." A cloaked figure called, as Yugi Moto and two Guardians entered the room from an interior chamber.

"Yes. I see them you fool." The head cloaked figure looked at the cloaked man who had spoken. "Now, who are you, and why do you dare to stand between me and my prize?"

"I am Yami-Yugi, Pharaoh and King of The Games, and who are you to defile and destroy this Tomb?"

"HA! Ha ha ha." The leading cloaked figure broke into laughter. "Who am I? Well I am none other than Hannibal. But of course you wouldn't know that would you Pharaoh?" Hannibal stepped towards Yugi and stood firm.

"No, you're right I don't know you. But am I supposed to?"

"Master Yugi." One of the two guardians beside him whispered into his ear. "Hannibal is the Legacy of the Spirit of the Ring, and of Marik Ishtar. He is bent on ruling the world after he conquers it."

Hannibal suddenly raised a cocked pistol, aiming it directly at Yami-Yugi.

"BANG!"

The wall behind Yami-Yugi exploded in a shower of rubble and dust, but when it had cleared, Yami-Yugi and the two guardians were nowhere to be seen.

"Pursue them. We follow the map and intercept them before they reach the exit." Hannibal eyed of his me. "Do you understand? No one survives."

Hannibal and his cloaked men fled off down the corridor, following the map, but relying mostly on the footprints in the dust that had been shaken to the floor. However due to the injuries sustained by some of the guardians. There were trails of blood all over the walls and floors, and the occasional dead or dying body on the side of the corridor.  
After a while they were able to distinguish the clamors and ruckus of a huge group hurrying through the tunnel.

"Get the heavy gear ready." Hannibal ordered one of his five henchmen.

"Yes sir." A more bulky one of the five henchman called back, as he hurried forward with what appeared to be a large metal tube.

"Fire." Whispered Hannibal, an evil grin stretching his features into a malevolent beast.

A huge forceful wind exploded backwards from the metal tube throwing Hannibal and the four cloaked figures with him backwards. The six cloaked figure carrying the metal tube laughed hysterically, as a ball of searing flame charged forth from the mouth of the tube.

"Die whelps." The large cloaked figure could be heard laughing manically as he released a continuing beam of flame from the tube.

* * *

"Run." A commanding voice called out from behind the flame. "Run if you wish to live.

The surviving guardians and their subordinates rushed towards the exit that they could see just out of reach at the end of the tunnel. Behind them, the beam of intense heat was eating its way forwards burning all who impeded its path.

"Quicker! Quicker." The same voice called out again.

"Desmond, shut up and help the people out." This time the short guardian who gave Karter the box of Duel Monsters was speaking. "Lead them out, Go!"

The beam of fire was edging closer to the majority of the crowd, consuming all in its path its eternal hunger insatiable. Meanwhile it was becoming evident that the Short Guardian and Desmond were fighting a losing battle.

"The doors open." A relieved voice shouted from the end of the tunnel.

Responding to this message of hope, the crowd doubled their speed towards the door. The crowd began to surge ever increasingly faster forward, however. The flames were getting closer ever second, advancing quicker than the crowd could move through the door way.

"Go, go, go." Shouted the short guardian and Desmond in unison, as the crowd rushed forward, the flames no only meters from them.

The flames were becoming unbearable, but there were still people trying to get out. The screams of people burning began to fill the ears of those inside and outside the tunnel.

"Go Desmond." The short Guardian said. "We can't save the rest, they're too far gone now."

As Desmond rushed off, complying with his orders. The short guardian sealed the door, trapping him, and the few unfortunate people left in the tunnel with the inferno raging within. This is it he thought as the flames closed in. five meters, four meters, three meters. The flesh on his bones began to melt under the heat, and his clothing began to singe and ignite.

"ARGH!" He screamed, as the pain became more than he could bear.

Standing there, his body burned, as the flames began to lick at his flesh. Before his eyes, his arms began peel, but no blood came forth. No, he could feel his blood boiling beneath his flesh in his veins.  
A black sheen began to come over his body, as the scarce remains of his clothing fell away in a tumble of flames. By now he was fully immersed inside of the flame.  
At least the Heir has escaped. He thought as he collapsed to the ground, his body ablaze, his limbs burning, and his minimal skin melting from his bones.

"For the PHARAOH!" He screamed before his life left his body leaving it to burn in the tunnels.

* * *

"Time to cull the rest." Hannibal commanded.

The big cloaked man carrying the tube flocked a switch on its side. He then launched a torrent of water over the flames, extinguishing them instantly. Once the flames were gone, the six cloaked figures fled across the burnt tunnel, taking light quick steps so as to prevent their soles from melting from their feet. As they reached the door, Hannibal threw his weight on it. Due to the heat having weakened it, the door collapsed outward emitting the cloaked figures to the outside world.  
Since they had entered the tunnels, a large period of time had passed. The darkness of midnight, had been replaced by early morning. And out in the open before them, the remnants of the guardians group of escapees were fleeing down a mountains side.

"Kill as many as you can."

The cloaked figures each drew a collective assortment of mid to extreme ranged weapons.

"FIRE!" Roared Hannibal, as he pulled the trigger on his rifle, which he had switched with his pistol.

As the loud cracks if the firing fire arms shattered the scarce remaining silence of the night, multiple of the escapees fell dead to the ground. Beside Hannibal, a smaller thin figure drew a fully- automated custom rifle from within the folds of her cloak.

"Going to use your special weapon Dirael?" Hannibal asked her, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, well. I haven't tested it yet. I want to make sure it works as well as I designed it to."

Dum, dum, dum ,dum ,dum, dum. The continual pattern of sound issued forth from Diraels rifle, maintaining a deathly drum beat matched by the falling corpses of its victims. The fire continued to go, with the occasional missing beat when one of the cloaked assassins stopped to reload a weapon. By the time the bullets had run dry from the ammunition pouches of all six of the cloaked figures, only six escapees were still standing. Yami-Yugi, the two Guardians who had stood with him, two scientist and Desmond.

"Nothing we can do now." Hannibal exclaimed, ending their assault.

"But boss." The large cloaked man said. "We still haven't taken the artifact, and you still have your special weapon."

Hannibal sighed shaking his head, and was about to speak when.

"BANG!" The large man fell backwards sliding across the dirt, a large hole ripped right through his chest.

Hannibal spun on his heel instinctively drawing his special weapon. A Long Ranged Rifle appeared in his hands. Inside its chamber, a layered custom bullet ready to shred an unfortunate victim.

"BANG!" A bullet tore forth from the barrel of the rifle. After it had closed half the distance between the rifle and the target, the bullets outer shell tore free releasing a net of pellets. Then as it closed in on its target a tread on its inner shell caught the wind, beginning to rotate rapidly. Upon impact with its targets chest, the bullet ripped its way through flesh and bone. Throwing impeding flesh and blood through the air. Then came the pellets. They hit the chest of the victim, scoring dozens of holes throughout his body.

As the bullet finished working its way through his body, Desmond was thrown backwards. His body now mangled and shredded beyond recognition.

"Leave him." Hannibal ordered the four remaining cloaked figures as they went to assist the larger figure. "Our job is done, and its not worth our trouble to cart his corpse along."

"But Hanni…." Two of the cloaked figures started.

"He will die either way. So better to leave him, than have to cart his corpse around later." Hannibal broke in, before leading the way down the mountain.

* * *

 **Me: Thank to all have read, or are reading this story. s I mentioned previously it is my first public release. And no I have not seen all of the Yu-Gi-Oh episodes. Please review, and constructive criticism is most welcome Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wandering

After a day's travel, Karter and Elenna were still on the edge of the desert. Their journey had taken them form the tomb, but they were yet to reach a village or city.

"How far do we have left to travel?" Gasped Karter as he fought of his dehydration.

Clothed only in a rough robe, in which he had been buried over one thousand years ago, Karter was becoming burnt and dehydrated in the dry hot conditions of the desert.

"Just over one kilometre…. Do you see that large dune over there? Just over it is a small village."

"Yeah, but being the future, don't you have things like flying cars we could have taken?"

"I don't know what you expected, but even if we did have flying cars, all our vehicles were either destroyed, or will have been stolen. So we are stuck on foot, being a Guardian, guarantees a free flight for us. So when we get there we can catch a flight wherever you want to go."

For the next ten minutes Karter and Elenna trudged on in silence. They were tired and exhausted, and were beginning to think they might not make it over the dune. As having walked through the night in the heat without and water or food, they were running out of energy and becoming dehydrated.  
However despite the odds and the heat, they soon made it into the village. Elenna led them down a large street. The surroundings in the village were almost exactly as Domino had been a millennium ago, only back then this town would have been a slum.  
"If this was small desert slums." Thought Karter to himself. "Then what are the cities and towns like Domino going to be like."  
Just thinking of his old home made Karter miss his old time period and family. "I will make you proud Mum and Dad." He silently vowed to himself. "You watch me, I will achieve what even you would have thought impossible."

"Karter." Elenna shouted, waking Karter from his reverie. "We're here, we can stay in this hotel for the night. We will move on in the morning."

Elenna led the way into the hotel and moved to the front desk. Upon seeing Elenna the man sat up with surprise.

"Lady Guardian, what brings you here?" The man asked with obvious respect towards Elenna.

"The tomb was attacked when the Heir awoke. So I was ordered to help him escape and escort him."

"Ah, so you will be needing Joccamo's reserved room then."

"Yes please." Elenna responded, swaying on her feet as her exhaustion became obvious.

"Up you go." The man said, then seeing how faint they looked he added. "I will send a meal up to you both."

Relieved at the prospect of finally getting of his feet, Karter followed Elenna up 12 flights of steps and down a long corridor and winding halls. They came to a stop outside a door with an X on it. From within her jacket Elenna withdrew a card and unlocked the door, ushering Karter inside.

"There are to rooms, so go and pick one. I will take the other." Elenna said to Karter as she locked the door. "And here, take this." Elenna threw a second door card to Karter.

Karter walked towards the two doors checking the two rooms out. The one on the left was bigger and more spacious, but they both had balconies with views. Not that there was much to see, but what was now a thriving city in the sand. Both rooms also had bathrooms, and air-conditioning.

"You take the one on the left." Karter said to Elenna gesturing at the bigger room.

"But… Karter. You're the heir you should get the bigger room."

"No Elenna! I might have inherited some unknown abilities from my father and the pharaoh, but I am no higher than you. Yes you might be my escort, but you can also be my friend. And besides, I was always taught that the woma should get the bigger room." Karter walked into the smaller of the two rooms, and closed the door.

He was starting to get sick of Elenna slaving over him. All he needed was a friend, someone he could rely on. Not a slave or servant.  
Karter sat down on a stool beside a bench and procured the box the short guardian had given him. Placing it on the table he removed the lid. Inside just like the Guardian had said, was multiple piles of Duel Monsters Cards and a pile of different updated rule variants. The first pile of cards upon inspection, was an exact replica of his father, yugi's deck. In fact Karter wouldn't have been surprised if it was Yugi's deck. The second, third and fourth piles were a collection of old cards, most of which he had seen or heard of. However the sixth deck contained multiple burned, smouldered and charred cards. Yet there were still cards that were intact. By looking at the cards Karter could tell it was his deck. So the burns were probably obtained during whatever happened to him a millennium ago.

* * *

An hour later, Karter heard a knock on the door. Pausing in his reading of the new rules he called.

"Come in."

Elenna entered the room. She looked frailer than when they arrived.

"Are you alright? You look a bit…Unsteady." Karter asked as he stood to help her into a chair.

"Yes, I am fine. Just waiting for the meal we were promised. I hope they bring some fresh clothing as well. This is full of sand, and is beginning to chafe on my skin."

"Aren't you used to the desert? I mean you've been here for a while haven't you?"

"Yes I am used to the desert, but even those of us who grew up in the deserts like to have clean clothing that is devoid of grains of sand. However our clothing is usually a bit rougher than city peoples, as it does help get you accustomed to the sand."

"I see."

Elenna and Karter laughed at this as if it was a joke, as with their weary mind states the random comment amused them.

"Knock, knock, knock."

"I'll get it." Karter said eying at Elenna as if to tell her to sit down as she too rose for the door.

"But."

"I already told you, just because I have special gifts does not mean you have to slave over me."

Karter left the room to answer the door. As he opened it, a man pushing a metal trolley came into view.

"Your dinner. Sir."

"Great, please come in my companion is starving."

As Karter led the waiter into the room Elenna emerged into the common room of the hotel suite.

"Oh finally. I'm starving." Elenna exclaimed as she saw the food.

The waiter grinned at the enthusiasm towards the food, and turning to leave he stopped at the door.

"Enjoy your meal, and, If you need anything just call." The waiter exited and closed the door. 

* * *

A couple of hours later Elenna and Karter had finished their meal and were feeling very satisfied, and both had full stomachs. They sat in silence taking in the silence and resting their bodies.

"Elenna." Karter finally broke the silence. "There is something I must ask you."

"Yes, what is it?" Elenna tentatively asked unsure of where this would go, or if she could answer.

"Back in the cave, that man. He told you to tell me the features of my new body. What did he mean by my new body, because as far as I can see in a mirror I still have my old body."

"Oh!" Elenna exclaimed, realising that this question was actually quite simple. "Look at your left arm."

Karter looked down at his now mechanical arm. It was formed from sold golden metal, but he was sure it was not gold, perhaps it was a combination of metals. The mechanical section of his arm ended midway between his shoulder and elbow, where it became flesh, and protruding from his elbow wrist and finger joints were a series of pistons. These pistons were in place of his muscles, as with no muscles to extend and bend his joints, his arm would be useless. So the pistons were in place to make up for the lack.  
However other than the fact that he now had a mechanical golden arm, Karter could see any new 'abilities.'

"Yes, so my new body is in reference to my artificial arm. Then what does he mean by these new abilities?"

"Well, I understand why you missed it, but your arm is not all that is artificial now, and your abilities I will explain later, but for now let's just relax and get some rest."

"What do you mean, not all that is artificial?" Karter asked as this new information shocked him. "I mean, I know that the left half of my body has sustained some burns to the chest, face and what's left of my arm. So what other injuries did I sustain?"

"Don't you remember anything from the night you sustained those injuries, any pain, anything at all."

"No, not really. However I do remember another person, he. He was trapped under something, something big, but I don't remember what it was. Actually I can't really remember much about my past."

"Oh. I am sure it will come back eventually, but seeing as you can't remember I will tell you. So far you have been able to see that you left side has been burned. You have also lost your left eye, and a lot of your nerves were destroyed. So your left eye is artificial and your body has micro wires al throughout that are wired to a chip in your brain." Elenna stopped to let Karter absorb this information.

"So, I'm like a cyborg now."

"Well… Sort of. You're a human whose brain is chipped and wired to make up for nerve damage."

"Ok. Is there anything else that I should know?" Karter asked Elenna.

"No, other than your abilities and duelling abilities, which I am guessing you remember?"

"Yes I remember, though other than duelling, the heart of the cards and everything else my father taught me it's all blank."

"Ok, maybe something will come back over night, but for now let's get some rest. Here." Elenna threw Karter some pyjamas that had been brought with the meal.

Karter and Elenna then retired to their respective rooms before settling in for the night.

* * *

Karter slept badly that night. He tossed and turned through the night, haunted by some figment from his past. Yet one thing kept racing through his mind.  
I am Karter Moto, son of Yugi Moto, but who am I?  
His dreams continued on filled with the horror of remembering so little of who he was, and having lost the small piece of himself he actually remembered.

Finally his mind broke unable to bear what it was seeing Karter sprung up awake, his sudden reflexes surprising him.

"They must have increased my reaction abilities and possibly strength and agility." Karter thought to himself. "Probably some of these 'new abilities' Elenna won't tell me about yet."

Karter set himself comfortably into a seating position in his bed, and he began to strain his memory. Trying to remember. Something small, something insignificant, just anything at all.

* * *

"Bring up my little brother!" Hannibal sat behind a large oak desk in large office in the Kaiba corp building. "To bad these fools don't realise that they have employed into a high position the future pharaoh of the world."

"Big brother, you called for me."

A young adult of around 25 years walked in. He was tall thin, but had a very strong and agile look about him. He sported long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders, behind the curtain of hair he bore two different eyes. One was green, and the other was gold. The golden eye, however, he was not born with. He had acquired whilst mugging an ancient Egyptian museum. It was in fact a very old and powerful Egyptian artefact.

"Ah, Steven." Hannibal called in greeting to his brother. "I see you are still in possession of the Millennium Eye?"

"Well yes. What did you expect? That I would lose it. Now what do you want me to do, you know I am busy."

"Well, now that you mention it. Do you remember that little quest I told you about years ago?"

"Yes, the one where you wanted to become pharaoh. What of it?"

"Well. Steven you see I initiated the begging of that little quest last night. And I thought you might want to join up with it?"

"Of course, if you're going to seize the right to be pharaoh, I'll be there with you brother."

"Perfect, then I have a job for you, something only you are capable of achieving. The treasures guarded in the Pharaohs Guardians vault were evacuated successfully, so we were unable to obtain them. However you are able to, with your Millennium eye and athletic abilities they won't see you coming. The few of them that are left are fleeing across the mountains, yet I suspect the real treasure were sent out earlier. They will most likely be in the town by now." Hannibal handed Steven a map with a town marked out on it. "There won't be many of them, so it should be easy. Take any two of my men, I recommend the best whether or not you will need them."

Steven looked around the office, out the windows, sizing up and assessing each of his brother's men. When he had found two he liked he turned back to Hannibal.

"I'll take these two." Steven left the room with the two men he had chosen trailing him.

Hannibal sat in his chair very happy with himself. No one had ever stopped his brother before, even he couldn't stop him. So now with Steven on the job there was nothing that could stop him. It didn't matter how many people were in this party, even if there 100 Steven would outwit and dispatch them all. With the Millennium eye he could read every thought they made. And with that advantage those who opposed him stood not even a ghost of a chance. 

* * *

**Me: Thank you to anyone who is reading this story. As I have said in previous chapters it is my first publicly released writing, so constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I am planning to stage some duels in future chapters, so please send card names you would want to see to me, so I can put them in the story. And sorry for the delay in releasing this chapter, I have had exams over the past few weeks, but don't worry there are more chapters coming and I am planning another story. So keep a watch out and thanks again.**


	5. Chapter 5: Assassination

The night was silent, and as the empty moon crossed the sky, no light was given off. All in all it was the perfect night for sneaking around theft and above all, and assassination. Steven led his small group through a small city town on the edge of the desert.

They had travelled to the Guardians fortress and the Heirs tomb, and traced a path along the lines of where Hannibal had suggested the escapees would flee to. This had led them to this town. From there they had gone around to the underworld of the town and paid people off for information on the whereabouts of their target. Now they finally had the location, so moving with stealth they crept towards the hotel in the centre of the city.  
Reaching the doors, Steven checked them to see if they would open, and when they did he led his force inside.

"Check the logs." Steven commanded the men his brother had given him.

As the group searched the logs a security officer appeared at a door startled by their presence.

"Quick." Steven hissed. "Before he raises the alarm.

One of Stevens men stepped forward with his gun raised. Pulling the trigger the gun let a three bullet burst that was silenced by the extended barrel of the gun.

"click, click, click."

The security officer fell forwards caught by his killer just before he hit the floor.

"There's no record of them booking a room, but there is a record of a room that has a permanent booking but has been empty for the last twenty years." The mercenary checking the log said as he slid the log book over to Steven so he could see.

Twirling on the spot Steven strode across the floor leaving his two followers to catch up. Up and up he went ascending the stairs until he reached the top floor. From here he moved down the corridors until he reached the door he wanted. Coming to a complete stop Steven stretched out his hand until the door knob was encompassed by his hand.

"Guns ready." He mouthed to his followers as they caught up to him.

And Steven turned the knob and opened the door.

* * *

"Elenna, quick get up." Karter whispered as he knocked on the door to Elenna's room. "There is a group of three men entering the hotel below, they don't look friendly."

There was silence for a few seconds then the door creeped backwards, opening to reveal Elenna standing behind wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Karter. What are you doing up this late, you should be asleep."

"We've been over this before, you might think I am some special pharaoh, but I am still free to do what I please. And as for you, stop treating me as your master."

Elenna suddenly froze as Karter said this, having been asked this before she felt somewhat embarrassed to have already reverted.

"Sorry, it's just I was raised to serve the Heir should he awake."

"It's alright, so I am just going to have to get to unlearn it. As in this new age I don't know anyone, and the only person I feel I can call my friend is you." Karter leant onto the wall, his left arm resting onto a power switch.

Suddenly a shock ran Karter's body, and everything faded and refocused. Only now he felt like had a thousand eyes. Before him he could no longer see Elenna, but rather he was seeing every room of the hotel, it was like he was seeing through the cameras. No it was as if he was the cameras. He could feel the pulse of electricity flowing through them.  
Suddenly a mew sensation hit him, a data surge.

"That must be the computers." Thought Karter completely confused.

He could feel them, monitoring the systems, laying asleep just waiting to be turned on and put into use.  
All of a sudden Karter felt something else, and emergency signal. Unable to control it Karter felt himself pulled towards a specific camera. Through the film he could see a group of three cross the entrance hall and begin to search the desks.

"Karter!"

A sharp pain shot through Karter's face.

"Karter what's wrong."

Karter found himself suddenly back inside his own body. Elenna was kneeled beside him in her night dress, she looked worried.

"What do you mean? I am fine." Karter responded to Elenna's earlier question.

"No, you're not, you suddenly froze and went blank. When I tried to move you, you collapsed."

"Oh that. Well this will sound crazy, but when I leant onto the wall I was somehow connected to the wiring of the hotel."

"Ok, anything else?."

"I don't know, I could just feel all of the computers, and I could see everything in the line of sight of the computers."

Elenna suddenly gasped and stepped back.

"Karter you can't just connect the network of the building, people can trace that."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Karter paused. "Are saying that you knew I could do that?"

"Yes, well, no. I was told that as a result of your millennium brain build, you might be able to hijack and invade wiring and networks if your metal arm comes into direct contact with them."

Elenna stopped and looked at Karter to see if he was processing this.

"So, basically if I touch a computer or network cable, even a plug or output, with my metal arm, then I can hack into them with my millennium brain microchip implant."

"Yes, and you ca…."

Suddenly something Karter had seen in the cameras came back to him.

"Elenna stop, I almost forgot. The men I saw are I the building. I think they are looking for us."

Elenna stopped.

"What did they look like."

"Umm." Karter thought for a minute. "Black cloaks, hoods an…"

"Its them, the ones who attacked the tomb. They're here for you." She stopped and stared at Karter. "Quick we have to go now, grab anything you need and let's go out the window."

Karter and Elenna ran back into their respective rooms. Once in his own Karter grabbed the pile of clothes that the hotel manager had supplied them with. Throwing those in a backpack he had also been given he ran to his bed and pulled the box of duel monsters out in front of him. Checking that it was shut properly he lowered it into his backpack and wrapped in the clothes.  
Finished packing his belongings Karter ran back into the main room, a couple of seconds later Elenna appeared with a backpack much like Karter's.

"How are we getting out, they will probably already be in the hallway." Karter asked.

"Out the window, when my father put a permanent hire on this room he had a trap door fixed to the ground directly below the window. When you hit it after a fall it opens up to admit you to an escape tunnel. Now Karter lets go."

Elenna turned grabbing Karter's wrist and opened the window. She climbed out onto the ledge and began to pull him out with her.  
And then when he was halfway out, the door opened behind him.

* * *

As Steven stepped into the room he saw instantly what he was after. There on the ledge outside the window were crouched his target and the Guardians daughter.

"Quick get them." Steven shouted.

Running forwards, he watched as the pair dropped from the window ledge out into the night.

"No." He thought. "They're going to kill themselves."

However, Steven's soldier's instinct reminded him that the only reason they will have jumped was if they had a way out below. So without hesitation he hurled himself out of the window after his quarry. Below him he saw a trap door open to let his targets pass through. As they disappeared into the opening began to close.

"No!" Screamed Steven.

Then the door reopened as he collided with it. Winded Steven dropped into the darkness below.

* * *

Elenna heard a scream as the door began to close after her. The scream sounded as though it was one of rage rather than pain.

"Were safe." She thought. "They didn't see where we went.

Hitting the ground Elenna rolled forward coming to her feet. However, behind her Karter crumpled to the ground as his legs buckled from the impact.

"Argh!" He cried out as he rolled to the side semiconscious from the pain.

"No." thought Elenna. "He must have broken something."

Just then a small beam of light entered the darkness as the trap door reopened. Moments later a figure landed in the tunnel.  
Reacting on instinct Elenna went for the knife she had strapped to her ankle, drawing it up she ran over to defend Karter. However, when the pursuer looked up at Elenna, a shiver of fear ran through her. Staring back at her was the face of a veteran, there were small scars crisscrossed all over his face, and his hair was white with red marks that looked as if they were made from the blood that would not wash out. Yet most terrifying of all was his right eye, instead of his right eye he possessed a golden replica. A replica all too familiar to Elenna.

"Ah, so I see you recognise it." The man said referring to his eye. "Ah but then of course a guardian would recognise a millennium artefact on sight."

As Elenna stared at the golden eye, a heavy dread began to settle in her stomach. As long as this man possessed that eye there was no way that she defeat him and protect Karter.

"No." Elenna began hoping that it was all a hoax. "That item was lost long ago."

"Ah ha ha ha." The man began to laugh. "Oh but it is. Guardian prepare to hand over the Heir, for you cannot hope to match me, Steven when I possess the millennium eye."

Elenna stepped backwards, placing herself with a firm stance directly between Steven and Karter.

"I do I know that you aren't bluffing?"

"Well, let me see." Steven paused as he focused something.

"Oh No." Thought Elenna.

Steven stood still his golden staring right at Elenna.

"Well right now." He began. "You are trying to convince yourself that my eye is fake, but in your heart you know it's true. In truth you know you can't win and are afraid. You are afraid because you know you cannot protect the heir from m…."

"Stop it." Elenna screamed.

She rushed forward wielding her knife. Striking at Steven's heart Elenna stumbled as he blocked her strike and stepped to the side, taking hold of her wrist in an iron grip.

"Well, that won't work. Did you really think that by feigning a strike before reversing your grip and stabbing me in the side you would beat me." He stopped and waited for Elenna to respond, but when no response came he continued. "Well then, you seem to have forgotten that you can't think up a strategy that I cannot read. I know what you are going to do before even you do."

As he said those words Steven twisted Elenna's wrist, forcing the knife from her hand and taking her arm behind her back into a chicken wing lock.

"Ahhh." She screamed as her shoulder was pushed to its limit, threatening to pop from its socket.

"That's right little girl. Scream, I knew you didn't have what it takes, I knew you were no guardian." Steven forced Elenna's arm to her back until she was pushed to her knees on the ground in front of him. "Now beg, beg for your life and that of your precious heir."

"Let her go."

Steven looked up. Standing of to the side of he was tormenting Elenna stood the heir. No as the boy stood out of the shadow, Steven could see that his left arm was metal, along with his eye.

"Why should I boy." Steven asked almost hissing at Karter.

"Because it's me you want."

"no, Karter. No!" Elenna screamed.

Standing up Steven drew Elenna up before striking her in the temple and letting her incapacitated body crumple to the floor.

"Now boy, are you going to come quietly."

Staring Steven straight in the eye Karter simply shook his head before running to the side where he picked Elenna's knife up from where she had dropped it. As he regained his feet Karter saw in his peripheral Stevens form rushing at him.  
Acting quickly he dove to the side and thrust the knife out to the side. Then with a strike of surprise he felt it tear into flesh. Rolling out of his dive Karter pushed himself back to his feet, a pain in his shin where his bone had cracked. There before him Steven kneeled with is hand to his side, blood pouring through his fingers.

"How boy, did you do that." Steven gasped. "My millennium eye, I should have been able to read your mind. HOW DID YOU STOP ME!" He yelled.

Forcing himself to his feet Steven stumbled towards Karter. His eyes blood shot and red with rage.

"Nobody does that to me, nobody…" Suddenly Steven collapsed to the ground having lost to much blood from the cut.

Stunned, Karter just watched as Steven hit the ground. Had he really just blocked the millennium eyes searching power, and then killed the professional assassin who owned it.  
Walking forward Karter kicked Stevens body to make sure it was real.

Yes, Steven was dead. Leaning down Karter rolled the assassins body over and shifting his hand up ran a finger over the millennium eye.

"Can't leave this here." He thought as he forced his fingers into Steven's eye socket. His fingertips running down the sides of the eye. Then at the back of the eye he felt a switch, clicking it the eye popped from Stevens head severing the connections the man's body until it rested in Karter's hand.  
Pocketing it Karter ran over to Elenna and pulled her arm over his shoulder. Lifting her he began to move forward dragging her feet over the ground. And in this manner he proceeded down the tunnel toward whatever exit awaited him at the other end.

 **Me: Thank you to my readers for waiting for this chapter. Sorry for how long it took, I have been busy over the holidays, and for those who read my other story New Blood I have finished half of the fourth chapter. And stay tuned I may be starting a new story soon, however I am not sure if I will put it up as I want to spare time to continue these two stories. Again thank you and keep looking for new chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6: Abduction

Chapter 6: Abduction.

Hannibal was pacing behind his desk in a foul rage. Having just been informed of the death of his brother Hannibal was so close to exploding that he was in need of something to unleash his fury on.

"Sir." Came a voice from the doorway to the study.

"Aaargh."

Screaming and cursing into the night Hannibal turned drawing a gun from his side, before firing randomly in the direction of the voice not caring about his accuracy.  
Having relieved his anger for the moment Hannibal called out for his second in command.

"Yes sir."

"Have this mess cleaned up." Hannibal pointed to the bloody mess on the floor that a moment ago had been one of his men. "And also, have every available man out looking for the heir, and tell them…. If they find him they are to bring him in alive, I want to kill the whelp myself, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

* * *

Having reached the end of the tunnel early in the night, Karter had found a bike parked in an alcove at the exit. Gently placing Elenna across the seat he climbed on behind her. Thankful for his father's friends having taught him to ride, Karter started the bike and took off following a track that continued where the tunnel ended.  
Hours later, when early morning began to approach Karter was forced to pull over by the side of the road outside a large city, when his fatigue caught up with him.  
Laying Elenna down, Karter walked to the road and looked out upon the sky.

"Is this really the same sky that used to overshadow me a millennium ago?" He thought out loud. "Is this really the world I was born to?"

Returning to where he left Elenna, Karter lay down and fell to sleep as soon as his head hit the Earth.

* * *

Feeling a throbbing in her skull Elenna woke. Looking up she saw the pink sky of the sunrise, and heard the chirping of the morning birds. Rolling over, she attempted to sit, but stopped when a sudden pain shot through her head.

"Ahhhh."

"What's wrong?" Karter shot up into a crouch. "Did something happen?"

"No, it's just my head."

"Oh, you should lay down and rest for a while, that assassin gave you quite a beating."

Elenna grunted a response as Karter helped her ease back to the ground as the pain in her head subsided.

"And….. Ah. Elenna?" Karter began.

"Yes."

"Ahh…. Thank you, for….. ah…. Saving me."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. It's my job."

"No, I don't care about your job, and I know you don't either. Those people who guarded me might have told you to do something, but you protected me because you wanted to." Karter paused taking a breath and collecting his thoughts. "And anyway, I need you, your my friend and are about the only person I know, but as long as you keep treating everything professionally, we cannot be friends. So please, just stop?"

"I….. I'm sorry. But I really am trying. Karter please just be patient. All my life I was trained for this, so it will take time for me to change, but I swear. I will."

As the silence returned Elenna fell back into an uneasy but relieving state of sleep, as Karter sat by her side keeping watch, and managing the time.  
As time went on, the early morning faded into midday which disappeared to leave first early afternoon and then evening. The longer they waited the more Karter began to look about, feeling that someone was nearby, feeling as if he was being watched. Fear began to creep in, and paranoia started to settle into his mind. However, for the sake of his friend Karter contented himself to wait it out until she was able to continue on.

* * *

"Pharoah." A guardian called out to Yugi.

"No, please call me Yugi. Yami is the Pharaoh and he is currently inside of the puzzle. However I could get him for you if you wish?"

"No. I just came to inform you that we have to move on to the rally location."

Yugi remained standing where he was as the guardian turned to go back to the others.

"You son will be fine." A second guardian stepped out behind Yugi.

"Hopefully."

"Don't worry, Jocammo's daughter knows this land, and she knows where the rally point is, they will be there." The guardian sat beside Yugi and laid his hand on his back.

"Thank you… Ah?"

"Jacob. My name is Jacob."

"Well thank you Jacob. Shall we go? Don't want to delay everyone."

Jacob and Yugi Moto rose and walked across to the larger group where the survivors were preparing to make the last leg of their journey.  
Once preparations were made the group began forward to their final destination. The path they followed would take them to the major city of the location, where they hoped to find any other survivors and in a large exodus depart from there and go to America.

* * *

"Elenna." Karter tapped her on the shoulder. "Its time we continued on."

"ok."

Elenna peeled herself of the ground and allowed Karter to help onto the bike, before he himself jumped on in front of her.

"Do you know how to drive this thing." Elenna asked, beginning to panic, wrapping her arms tightly around Karter's waist.

"Sure, before all this, Joey and Tristan made sure I knew how to ride one, even if Dad wouldn't let them teach me."

Karter started the bike and then let it take off. As soon as it started Elenna closed her eyes and began to scream. Despite her protests though Karter continued on.

"We are heading to this city yes?"

Elenna opened her eyes reluctantly to check.

"Yes, head for the airport, just don't kill us on the way."

"No faith in me hey."

Karter accelerated sending the bike to even greater speeds, causing the sand to whip up in a cloud behind them, as they sped along the road.  
Just under an hour later Karter slowed their speed as they entered the city.

"Elenna, I need you to open your eyes now and guide me to the meeting point?"

Once again having to open her eyes Elenna grabbed on tighter to Karter and began to direct him. Before long they were in the centre of the city, travelling towards the coasts.  
An hour later a large group of tired sand covered people came into view. From the fore of the group a couple of bodies detached themselves and came running towards Elenna and Karter as they approached on the bike.

"Bang."

A bullet zipped past Karter's ear so close he felt the wind as it passed. Distracted by this Karter lost control of the bike. So grabbing Elenna behind him he rolled clear of the bike as it hit the ground and skid of towards the group. With a sickening crunch the bike smashed through two of the people in the group spraying blood across the others behind them as their bodies were crushed and bent by the force of the bike.

"Quick, Elenna get the heir over here now."

Jacob strode forward with Yugi and grabbed Karter and Elenna's arms, and hauling them to their feet they dragged them back to the group.

"Everyone in the airplane….. NOW."

Suddenly overcome by panic the guardian and tomb survivors rushed into the plane to escape the gunfire that suddenly opened up following the first bullet. At the rear to the group Jacob with the help of Yugi continued to guide Karter and Elenna through the crows, trying to get them into the craft.

"Jacob, get my son to safety." Yugi let go and turned to face the attackers, as he did so lights in his mechanical body lit up and his eyes glowed. "Yu-Gi-Oh." He cried and the lights turned gold as Yami and Yugi merged their consciousness' into one.

"Protect these people, we will deal with the attackers." Yami-Yugi said as he ran off shielding the people as bullets ricocheted of his mechanical body.

The bullets left dents, but he did not care, dents could be fixed, but lives could not.

"Dad." Karter cried suddenly realising who the mechanical figure was. "Noooooo."

"Karter." Elenna cried. "He will be fine, unlike you his body died, and so he lives on in this mechanical one. And also unlike you he is very hard to kill, he will be fine."

"I…. Don't….. CARE." Karter screamed.

Suddenly Karter's eyes flashed gold, and the millennium eye that was in his pocket liquefied into gold. Running up his body it congregated over his mechanical eye, and reforming into its original state, moulded and fused with Karter's eye. Once the eye was reformed the glowing spreads from his eyes in lines across his body, And the shape of and eye appeared on his forehead glowing in gold as the lines took shape as Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"Aaaaaargh."

Karter threw his arms out and a shockwave emitted from both of his palms, pushing Jacob, Elenna and anyone else near him over knocking them to the ground. In the now free space Karter took off, flying through the crowds at unnatural speeds even passing Yami-Yugi.

"Karter, stop." Called Yami-Yugi. "You are untrained and cannot yet wield your millennium powers."

Even with his father's warning Karter continued on.

"Baaaaaang…..Baaaaaaang."

Suddenly around Karter time seemed to slow, and in the lapse of time his reactions quickened allowing to dodge the bullets as they passed in mid-flight, before flying past him to find targets in the crowd. Looking up Karter saw the figures who were firing on him, then momentarily crouching hes pushed up leaping the incredible expanse to land in front of the assailants. As he looked them over however, he saw more than their faces or bodies, a dark expanse appeared on each mans forehead revealing images to Karter. The images were the thoughts of the men, and the ideas of their next movements.  
Reacting with speed that seemed unnatural to him Karter roiled to the side before dodging back and jumping around behind the men, watching through his window to their minds, Karter predicted their movements then prepared to counter them. Balling his fist, the first man fell as Karter punched his temple, then the second and third fell as Karter's feet swept in behind him. Finally Turning to confront the final man, Karter thrust out is palm and let a beam of millennial energy surge forth reducing his opponent to ashes to be dispersed by the breeze.

"Bang."

A sudden pain filled Karter's Chest. Looking down, he saw a red cloud appear and begin to spread across his chest.

"Oh." He thought before he dropped to one knee.

On a ridge overlooking the scene, a Hannibal stood up and fired a series of shots to end his remaining men.

"Finally, I have the Bloody Pharaohs heir. And finally the world will bow to me, Hannibal, God in flesh."

Karter tried to push himself back to his feet, but his left arm hang limp and useless at his side. Then to a shock in his chest, Karter looked back down, there sticking out of his chest was a frayed wire coated in gold.  
Well that was good news. The bullet had not penetrated his heart, but had been stopped by one of the golden wires of his millennium brain.

"And that wire must connect to my arm." Karter thought as he examined the situation, his previous energy gone, along with the glowing light on his body and eyes. "And that is why my arm will not work." As exhaustion won out Karter collapsed onto his side.

"Still alive eh. Ah well, can't be helped." Hannibal slung Katers body over shoulder and strode from the scene. "At least I can bait that fool Yami now. And once he too is mine all will fall to my wrath."

 **Authors note:**

 **I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Being in year 11 and 12 takes up so much of my time. However I have more chapters on HoTP and NB that will be ready soon. So after all this time, these stories will begin rolling. Also stay tuned, as I am preparing to begin a Naruto FanFic, but depedending on how much free time I have, that could be a while off so stay tuned. The title will be released closer to the release date. Also, I am not sure if I will be including those duels as I cannot think of a way to write them so that they flow properly. However, if you have any ideas please comment or message, and I may bring them back if I receive a good idea.**

 **Thank you and sorry again for the delay.**

 **RisingPhoenix15**


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

"We have to go help him."

"No! We cannot win this fight right now… We must leave Karter to his own for now."

"But…. He's my friend, and besides. Karter is the heir. Our whole lives have been devoted to protecting him and guiding him to his destiny when he awoke."

"Elenna, I we try to rescue him we will die. We must wait for a better opportunity. Besides, if they only needed Karter there is only one place they can go."

Jacob let go of Elenna after judging that his words had calmed her.

"I don't like it either Elenna." Yugi said having separated from Yami. "After all he is my son, but our best chance to rescue him has not yet come."

With that Yugi led the way onto the airplane with the others in tow. Once aboard the doors we sealed and the pilot took the plane to the air. Within minutes they had reached top speed and were making headway towards the Americas.

"Jacob." Yugi looked towards his new friend. "Do you know where this Millennium Gate is."

"Yes. Well at least the order does, you will have to ask Elenna where it is though." Sighing Jacob continued. "However for now we should let her rest."

With all said Jacob and Yugi reclined into their seats to follow Elenna's lead to catch some rest. Then with all aboard asleep the plane continued under the pilots control and with hours they were approaching America, and the next step of their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile aboard a second aircraft mirroring the movements of the first, Hannibal sat in a chair awaiting his captives return to consciousness.  
Having killed all of his men in Egypt there was no one left who knew his secret.

"Although" he silently thought to himself. "I may have to deal with the rest of them after my business in America is finished."

Smiling Hannibal silently took pleasure in the thought of what was to come, as he slid his gun from around his shoulder and emptied the magazine onto a bench beside him. As the bullets came into contact with the surface a dark fog emanated from them.

"Ughh."

Looking up, Hannibal noticed that his captive was beginning to stir.

* * *

As consciousness returned, Karter was immediately aware of two things.  
one- there was a red haze across his vision and a ringing in his ears.  
And two- all he could feel was an excruciating pain that flared out from his chest into all the furthest reaches of his body.

"Ahh, awake at last are we."

The sudden voice rung out, echoing through Karter's skull until he was sure his head would explode, and even after it ended the ringing in his was left intensified. Stunned by the pain, Karter paused to gather his thoughts as his head rung scrambling is thoughts even as they formed.

Eventually, when he no longer felt his head was on the verge of exploding Karter tentatively opened is eyes. Upon contact with the light Karter was temporarily blinded, but once he could see clearly, he noticed that the red haze was still present. Clouding is vision as it tinted everything a deep blood red.

Looking down, he noticed the hole in his chest. It had been roughly bandaged to stop the bleeding, but even so blood had continued to seep through, and now his shirt and the bandages were stained red. However on the positive side the blood appeared to have dried, indicating that he was no longer bleeding out. Satisfied he was no longer dying Karter raised his gaze to look around, double taking when he saw the figure in the opposite chair. With his vision tinted as it was, this other figure seemed to have an otherworldly glow to him.

"In fact." Karter thought. "He almost looked as if he was a demon."

To get a better look at his captor, Karter tried to shift his position only to realise he was strapped down, unable to move.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Heir of Yami."

"Who?" Karter asked as his foggy thoughts struggled, trying to find anything at all that he knew about this Yami.

"Who?" Hannibal scoffed. "Only the bloody Pharaoh currently paired to your father through that infernal pyramid. But don't worry that will change soon."

"Uggh." Just trying to remember enough to understand what his captor was on about, was taking all the energy Karter had left. So in his dumb struck state all he could say was, "Pharaoh….. Pyramid."

"Yes! Weren't you listening!"

Unsure why his captor was getting angry, Karter's face went blank as he worked his already spent brain even harder. And the blank look was enough to tip Hannibal over the edge.

Suddenly a sharp pain spread through Karter's cheek deepening the haze across his eyes. However the pain also cut through the fog in his mind bringing him back to complete awareness.

After a moment he realized that the pain had come from his captors palm as he slapped him.

"Now, if you are willing to co-operate we can begin again you insufferable relic of a by-gone age."

Watching his captor rage, Karter silently went through the information he had.

One- His captor seemed to be very impatient.  
Two- His captor wanted something he needed Yami, Yugi and some Heir which had to be him.  
And Three- For some reason his captor needed him alive.

"Well answer me!" Hannibal shouted.

"Patience, Patience." Karter chastised. "I just needed a moment. As after all, if it is Yami and my father you want, how do you know where to go?"

"Do you think you are the only fool with millennial artefacts?" Hannibal grunted, struggling to hold in his anger. "And do you really think I have any more patience for you after what you did to my brother."

"Your brother?" Karter asked, feigning ignorance,

For by this point Karter had a pretty good idea who this guy was. And based of the series of assassins sent after Elenna and himself, the brother ad to be one of the better trained ones. Also with this talk of millennial artefacts Karter was pretty sure that the one he retrieved the eye from was the brother. He also knew that with his left arm disabled he would be unable to fight as left was his dominant hand, so his only hope was to push this guy over an edge so he would strike again. As without his good arm he needed to trigger his power again, and in theory Karter had rationalized that danger might trigger that power. As after all it had triggered before when he felt danger.

"Don't give me that Bull…."

"Oh. I remember now." Grinning mischievously Karter continued. "Was he the one…."

"SHUT UP." Hannibal struck Karter. Then swung again and again with every consecutive word he spoke until something like this was created.

"YOU" Whack. "ARE" Whack. "NOT" Whack. "WORTHY" whack. "TO" whack. "SPEAK" whack. "ABOUT" whack. "HIM" Whack.

Vision already blurring into a mess of black white and red Karter panicked unsure if his theory was correct. Then just as he began to pass out he felt a familiar surge of energy spread through him.

Looking up time began to blur and slow as Karter's Millennium eye activated. And as he saw the next blow slowly creep towards him, he channelled as best he could the energy into right palm.

But, when he looked into Hannibal's face to peer through the window into his mind provided by his Millennium Eye, Karter froze.

There were two minds.

One enraged and one shadowed and concealed from his direct observation.

During his momentary lapse Karter was unable to defend as Hannibal's blow took him full in the face, and as his vision again lapsed he felt the energy he had accumulated in his palm explode free.

Flooding out from his palm it continued running over his body like a shield, then when it met the point that Hannibal's fist was still connected to Karter's face it switched hosts.

With the energy now running across Hannibal's body Karter could only watch in horror as it began to burn through his captor.

"What have you done to me?" Hannibal pleaded as his skin burned away and his body dissolved as if acid were eating away at it.

And then Karter saw it. Around Hannibal's neck was a golden ring with a pyramid containing the eye suspended in its centre.  
And from within this relic Karter again saw that dark shielded presence that he had entered inside Hannibal's mind.

Suddenly aware of who this presence was screamed in fury and frustration as he was helpless to escape as that presence began to seek from inside the necklace and possess what little remained of what had been Hannibal's body.

"Well done Heir." The presence forced the bloodied and burned remains of Hannibal's face into a triumphant snarl. "You defeated my pawn. But all you have achieved is to delay my efforts. For now I have your power, all I need is Yamis'."

As the Pharaohs name left the lips of the Hannibal's corpse the presence vanished stealing the power Karter had inadvertently used to destroy Hannibal with him. However as the presence vanished Hannibal's mind returned to his body. And even though he should have died, the Warlord struggled to raise his head to Karter.

As Karter beheld the skeletal bloody form of Hannibal's face he suddenly hated himself. He had done this. This gruesome sight was his doing.

"Run."

Taken aback, Karter snapped back from his reverie to realize it was Hannibal who had spoken.

"Run." He croaked again, his throat on the verge of collapse. "The spirit…. The spirit of… of the ring."

Collapsing back the floor Hannibal began to cough, and from where he sat Karter could tell he didn't have long. As with every cough blood poured from the warlord's mouth as his lungs collapsed under the strain of maintaining life.

"Yes." Karter asked, knowing he had to be quick. "What about the spirit?"

"He…. He…." Descending back coughing Hannibal broke sentence for utter one final word. "Bomb." And then he collapsed to the floor of the plane.

Upon the departure of Hannibal's soul from his body in death, Hannibal's remains exploded tearing the plane apart and enveloping the explosion in a shadowy mist.

* * *

After landing in American the party of surviving Guardians and Pharaoh sought out a place to stay. Yugi's first thought upon the city of New York was. What happened?

Unlike Egypt which had remained almost exactly as he remember it even after a millennium, New York had changed with the times. All around them, buildings soared of into the sky until they blended with the clouds. And all around Yugi could see what appeared to be flying cars soaring through the air in an organised chaos that must be the traffic systems.

"Why is everything so different to how I remember here, whilst Egypt was exactly the same?" He asked.

"Egypt signed the declaration with Most of Northern and Western Europe, including what you would know as the UK and Russia, as well as all countries in between." Jacob recited from memory for Yugi.

"What declaration?" Yugi asked, completely at a loss of understanding for what Jacob had said.

"You know the declaration?" Jacob paused, clearly unsure how to explain this declaration that was of such significance.

"What Jacob means." Elenna picked up. "Is that Egypt signed a declaration stating that they would abstain from what they called the Jalkalla." Pausing Elenna checked to see if Yugi followed before continuing with her explanation. "Now the Jalkalla is the term they use to describe what is basically the movement that brought most the world into the future. For example. New York."

Elenna indicated the infinitely tall buildings and mass of airborne traffic that surrounded them.

"So this, is all Jall….."

"Jalkalla. Yes. Though we of more open mind just call it human advancement."

With that cleared up the party continued through the virtually empty ground streets until they reached a building that looked to Yugi like something he would see in a Star Wars movie. Pressing a button in the wall a panel slid back to reveal a small chamber, and following the lead of the two guardians Yugi entered. As the panel slid closed Yugi became vaguely aware that they were moving up, but before he could confirm the fact the panel slid back open and Yugi's head spun at what he saw.

Where a few second prior he had been on the Earth, he was now so high up he could hardly see those who still were on the ground.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Elenna assured Yugi.

"Used to it. How are you used to it. Aren't you from Egypt?"

"Not really, whilst we are all basically of Egyptian Heritage. We base from New York as there is a better link into the movements of the world from here. It allows us to keep informed." Jacob replied.

"So, why were you in Egypt them, if you are so involved here?"

"We rotate around between the Egyptian base and the New York base, though we also have outposts in Garjarl, or Russia as you knew it and Fortakullu which you would know as Japan."

"Ok. So I assume we are headed to the New York Base then."

"Yes. Given that you decided to abandon Karter in Egypt." Elenna scowled at Jacob and Yugi. "We will need to alert the Order and gather whomever we can to wait out the enemy at the gate."

"Yes this gate. Jacob mentioned it before." Yugi recalled. "What is it, and why have I never heard of it."

"Yes." Yami agreed. Drawing Yugi into the realm of the puzzle. "We also need to find out how they were able to create a new Millennium relic to implant in your son, and whilst on the topic find out who that man is."

As Yugi returned from his brief encounter with Yami he realized he had missed most of Elenna's explanation on the gate.

"Woah, wait up. Yami just pointed some questions to me. Would you be able to start again."

"Ok, as I was saying." Elenna began, making sure Yugi was still there, not off with the Pharaoh again. "The gate is a relic that only surfaced within the last Millennia. It has the ability to open a pathway between the Ethereal and this realm. Now imagine the Shadow Realm, which is an intermediary plane composed of both Earth and the Ethereal. However the Ethereal is much worse, and if it is recombined with Earth the Shadow Realm will be like a dream to what follows."

"Extinction mate." Jacob added, filling the blank of what the joining of the worlds would.

"Yes. As Jacob has pointed out, merging the worlds would cause the end of human kind. Now about the Pharaoh, what did he want to know?"

"The Millennium Mind, or whatever you called it, how was it made? And what do you know about the man who took my son."

"The Millennium BRAIN. Was created from knowledge and technology we derived from the gate. Once we realized what it could be used for we hid the gate. To our knowledge no one knew of its existence outside the order. And that brings us to the man. We have no idea who he is, but he evidently knows about the gate. As he waited until you and your son were both awake before attacking. He also knew to wait until the Millennium Brain had been activated, and he apparently had possession of the Millennium Eye, though Karter has it now."

"This is important why?" Yugi asked, in the dark about the conversation.

"The gate." Jacob began, taking over from Elenna. "Can only be opened by returning all of the Millennium Relics to it. We believe that it was from this gate that the Pharaoh crafted the relics."

"Do you see it yet?" Elenna asked Yugi. "The relics weren't created as the Pharaohs symbols of power. They are keys. And when all of them are placed back into the gate the worlds will be re-joined. Only this time the Pharaoh won't be there."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean the Pharaoh won't be there?"

"His soul is sealed inside one of the keys, and besides, from ancient writings on the gate, we learned that to seal the gate and remove the keys the Pharaoh had to sacrifice his own life to Shadow Realm. Yami is but a reflection of that Pharaoh, and whilst he was powerful enough to fight the beast in a war with the Shadow Realm. He cannot win a war with the Ethereal."

"One thing is for sure." Jacob spoke up again. "Whoever this guy is, he apparently intends to end the world."

As Jacob finished the party came to a stop at the edge of the walkway. Below them lay a extensive drop to certain death. However after a whistle a blue energy field flared to life connecting the walkway with another fifty metres over on the adjacent building.

"Come on, the trains just over here, and from there we can go to headquarters."

Yugi watched as Elenna and Jacob stepped out onto the energy field which remained solid like a bridge over the gap. Then as he tentatively followed them Yugi realized that to either side lines of the flying cars he had seen earlier we building up and he realized. This energy field was a crossing and the empty space was the road.

"Great." He thought to himself as he reached the opposite building. "In the future we have flying roads, airborne walkways and ancient doomsday gates. What next."

Following his companions along the new walkway Yugi caught site of a tube like flying thing zoom in alongside them and come to a rest. Along its sides sections of it vanished to allow people inside to walk out as others entered. These were evidently the trains Elenna and Jacob had spoken of. And before long they had reached the abandoned end of the walkway which seemed to run right into the wall of the neighbouring building.

Coming to a stop Yugi observed as Jacob placed his hand against one of the panels, which in response to his hand withdrew to admit them to a hidden room with one of these "trains" in it.

"All aboard" Elenna called then leading the way she entered in through a door which materialized in the side of the tube. "Next stop, Guardian headquarters."

 **Authors notes.**

 **Ok, in this chapter there is a lot of content that i have created for the YuGiOh universe, so no it is not canon and may contradict some of the history of the YuGiOh universe. However, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. By now you should be beginning to realize who the villain is. But in case you didn't pick up on it. The necklace around Hannibal's neck was the Millennium Ring or in Romaji the Sennen Ringu. It should be familiar from the anime.**

 **Anyway, as usual I welcome constructive criticism as it helps make my stories better and more enjoyable for you to read. And stay tuned for more chapters which should be coming more frequently to this story as well as my other story New Blood.**

 **Thank you once again.**

 **RisingPhoenix15**


End file.
